La otra cara de Harry Potter
by Griffinn
Summary: Porque las cosas hay que tomárselas con un poco de humor, aunque estemos en medio de una guerra. Series de one-shot sin orden cronológico. Abarca las siete películas.
1. Manchas de sangre

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** basado en una escena de la película "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, parte 2"

* * *

><p>El Señor Tenebroso se desapareció junto a su serpiente Nagini. Mientras tanto, los tres Malfoy permanecieron en el salón, atestado de los cadáveres ensangrentados de los empleados de Gringotts que el Lord se había ocupado personalmente de asesinar. Narcisa Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con resignación.<p>

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―preguntó su marido Lucius.

―Y ahora Narcisa tendrá que recoger este estropicio.

Lucius y Draco, padre e hijo, se miraron extrañados.

―No te entiendo...

―Oh, Lucius, por favor... Mira todo esto. Cadáveres, sangre... Y ahora tendré que recogerlo yo.

―Pues díselo al elfo doméstico.

Narcisa le miró enfadada.

―¿Qué elfo?¿Dobby? ¡Pero si le liberaste, zopenco! ¡Fuera de aquí! ―los dos magos se marcharon con cautela. Narcisa volvió a contemplar el panorama, suspirando de nuevo ―Y las manchas de sangre son las que peor se quitan.


	2. Y su nombre es Voldemort

**Nota del autor:** los diálogos en cursiva son de la película.

* * *

><p>―<em>No podemos mantener fuera a Quién-Usted-Sabe indefinidamente<em> ―el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos hizo patente su preocupación.

―_Eso no significa que no podamos retrasarle. Y su nombre es Voldemort. Filius puede decirlo usted también. Intentará matarle de todos modos._

―Vol... Vol... Voldemort ―se atrevió a mencionar Filius Flitwick.

Minerva le miró sorprendida.

―Eso es, mi viejo amigo. Inténtalo otra vez.

―Voldemort ― dijo de nuevo, y se juntó más a ella, nervioso pero casi extasiado.

Con risitas tontas, siguieron pronunciando el nombre de Voldemort.

―Voldemort ―dijo uno, y se reía.

―Voldemort ―decía la otra, también riéndose.

Molly Weasley, que los contemplaba de cerca, se acercó a ellos.

―Voldemort ―dijo por fin, y se rió de manera estúpida.

―¡Voldemort! ―gritaron al final los tres.

Mientras tanto, Horace Slughorn se acercó a ellos, atónito.

―Si seguís así le vais a gastar el nombre. Minerva, ¿no tenías algo pensado para defender el castillo? Y vosotros dos, seguidme. No puedo conjurar un escudo gigante yo sólo ¿no?

Y los tres se separaron, pero cada uno, en voz baja y riéndose de manera idiota, seguían diciendo ese nombre.

―Voldemort... Voldemort... Voldemort.

Por su parte, el Señor Tenebroso, que se encontraba en los terrenos del colegio, se quejaba mientras se frotaba la frente.

―Mi Señor, ¿qué ocurre?

―Creo que tendré que quitar el tabú a mi nombre, Bellatrix. Algunos idiotas, no sé por qué, no paran de decirlo.


	3. Varita de Saúco y Lágrimas del Pensadero

―_¿A quién debe lealtad la varita?_ ―preguntó el Señor Tenebroso.

―_A vos... por supuesto, mi Señor_ ―contestó de manera cautelosa Severus Snape.

―_La varita de Saúco no me obedece como es debido porque... no soy su auténtico amo._

Snape cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda y contestó:

―Sí, sí lo es.

Voldemort se acercó a él.

―No, no lo soy.

Snape descruzó lo brazos mientras, en su rostro, se mostraba cierto hastío.

―Sí, sí lo es.

Voldemort parecía ahora el cansado, y las venas de su cabeza comenzaban a enrojecer.

―No... no lo soy.

Snape comenzaba a mostrar una mueca de divertimento.

―Sí... sí lo es.

Voldemort se frotaba la sien.

―¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Y te lo demostraré!

Con el varita cortó el aire, hacia el cuello de Snape, pero nada pasó.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―He intentado cortarte el cuello, Severus, pero la varita no me obedece... porque... no... soy...

―¿Su amo? ―Voldemort asintió con la cabeza ―Me parece muy fuerte que haya intentado cortarme el cuello. Y parece mentira que no sepa usar un hechizo Diffindo.

―¡Sí que sé!

Y ejecutó un hechizo Diffindo que le cortó el cuello a Snape.

―Muy bonito... muy bonito... me ha cortado el cuello.

―Pero la varita no me obedece...

―Qué pesado... no, no te obedece, pero ahora lo hará ¿está contento?

Voldemort sonrió.

―Ahora sí... Nagini ¡mata!

Y así, tras la absurda discusión, acabó con el director de Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto, tres jóvenes se acercaron al moribundo profesor, que agonizaba apoyado contra la ventana. Suplicando en silencio, trataba de decirle algo a Harry mientras lloraba.

―Récogelas... recógelas.

―¿Para qué voy a querer recogerlas? ―preguntaba el chico.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

―Son pensamientos... llévalos al pensadero.

―¿Pensamientos? ¿Las lágrimas son pensamientos? Creí que los pensamientos salían de la cabeza, no como lágrimas.

Snape puso los ojos, de nuevo, en blanco.

―Las cosas cambian, chico. Recógelas... ¡Recógelas!

―¡Está bien, está bien! Dadme un frasco o algo.

Hermione sacó un frasquito de su bolso y se lo dio a su amigo, quien empezó a recoger las lágrimas.

―Mírame... ―quería ver los mismos ojos de Lily ― Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

―Y soy igual que mi padre... si me lo dicen mucho.

Por tercera vez, Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y a quién le importa?

―¿A todo el mundo mágico, tal vez?

Pero dado que Harry ya había recogido las lágrimas y visto los ojos de Harry, pudo morir en paz, tanto por todo lo que había vivido, como su última conversación con el dichoso Niño-Que-Vivió.


	4. La Cobra

Hermione y Ron se encontraban frente a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron siseó algo mientras alegaba, ante una incrédula Hermione, que oía hablar en sueños a Harry. Tras abrirse la compuerta, los dos entraron. La Cámara estaba vacía, salvo por enorme esqueleto de basilisco que permanecía al fondo. Ron se acercó a él, con los ojos tapados.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntaba Hermione mientras miraba a su amigo.

—¿Tú qué crees? No quiero que me mate su mirada.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Por suerte, Ron pudo acercarse lo suficiente para arrancar un colmillo. Hermione, por su parte, sacó la copa de Hufflepuff.

—Hazlo tú —le instaba el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntaba la castaña.

—Porque no has tenido ese placer —replicaba el ojiazul.

—Ya... pero... —decía la pelirrevuelta.

—¿Pero... qué?

Hermione suspiró.

—¿No te resulta extraño lo fáciles que son nuestros nombres... y que se refieran a nosotros como castañas o ojiazules?

Ron asintió mientras le pasaba el colmillo. Con sus divagaciones todavía en la cabeza, Hermione clavó el colmillo en la copa, que salió rodando. De repente todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Las aguas de la Cámara se embravecieron y tomaban la forma de Voldemort mientras avanzaban hacia ellos, que trataban de huir sin éxito. Se habían empapado.

De repente los dos se miraron. Hermione juraría que saltaban chispas entre ellos, como si una fuerza natural e invisible tratase de juntarlos a los dos. Era el momento que esperaba ¿por qué no hacía nada? Su parte lógica de su cerebro luchaba contra su parte instintiva. Finalmente, Ron lo intentó. Quiso besarla...

Pero Hermione se apartó.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo él, ofendido.

—Es que no es el momento.

Ron parecía alucinado.

—¿No es el momento? ¿Y cuándo será?

—Necesitas tocarme la fibra sensible. Como hablarme de elfos y cosas así.

—¿Y destruir un Horrocrux no es tocarte la fibra sensible?

Hermione bufó.

—A veces parece que no me conoces, Ronald. Venga, vámonos.

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida.

—Curioso... muy curioso... —dijo Ron, de repente.

—¿Qué es curioso? ¿Que de repente te haya entrado complejo de Ollivander?

—No, es que resulta curioso que, en la Cámara de los Secretos, un templo de Slytherin y de las serpientes... me hayas hecho la cobra.

Y se rió de forma estúpida mientras Hermione trataba de salir de allí cuanto antes.


	5. En defensa de los dragones

Los tres amigos y los dos duendes llegaron hasta la sala del dragón. Griphook comenzó a hacer un ruido que asustaba a la bestia.

―Está entrenado para sentir dolor en cuanto oye este ruido ―explicó Griphook.

―Eso es una crueldad ―dijo Hermione. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cámara ―. Y no puedo soportarlo. Ahora mismo voy a crear un grupo de apoyo para este tipo de dragones.

Todos la miraron.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry.

―Ay, Dios. Ya empezamos ―se lamentó Ron.

Hermione se arrodilló y metió la mano en su bolso.

―Por suerte tengo mi kit reivindicativo conmigo. Veamos ―dijo mientras sacaba una pluma, un pergamino y un tintero. Mojó la punta de la blanca pluma en el tintero ―, creo que la llamará: Plataforma Especial para la Defensa de Dragones Encontrados en Tratamiento Efímero. La P.E.D.D.E.T.E

Todos se miraron a la vez, mientras Ron trataba de aguantarse la risa.

―¿La... pedete? ―preguntó el pelirrojo

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

―La P.E.D.D.E.T.E. La Plataforma Especial para la Defensa de los Dragones Encontrados en Tratamiento Efímero, Ron.

Ron rodó los ojos, alucinando.

―Lo que tú digas.

―Hermione, tenemos que buscar aquello por lo que hemos venido ―se atrevió a decir Harry.

Hermione se levantó.

―Un segundo, Harry. Griphook, ¿tú firmas, no? ―el duende no sabía qué decir ― ¡Que firmes, te digo!

Asustado, el duende firmó. Hermione hizo lo mismo con Bogrod, que no se negó.

―Vaya, la maldición Imperius resulta muy eficaz, debería plantearme utilizarla.

Harry se dio la vuelta... Mejor que fuese él sólo a por el Horrocrux, mientras Hermione acosaba a Ron para que firmase.


	6. La pelea

El Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter se encontraban en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. El momento final que tantos fans llevaban esperando por fin se iba a producir.

―¡Nunca te obedeció, ¿lo sabías? La Varita tenía otro dueño.

De repente, Voldemort le propinó un guantazo en la mejilla, que tumbó al muchacho. Después lele dio un puntapié en el estómago. Harry le miró.

―¿A qué viene eso? ¿Estamos en el clímax de la batalla y la película y me pegas como un muggle? No, peor... ¡Me pegas como una chica!

El Señor Tenebroso profirió uno de sus agudos chillidos que te destrozaban los tímpanos y le dio otra torta a Harry.

―¡Yo no pego como las chicas, Potter!

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Y además gritas como una niña!

De nuevo un chillido, de nuevo un tortazo.

―¡Cállate, mala pécora!

Harry corrió hasta la terraza.

―Acabemos esto como lo empezamos, Tom ¡Juntos! ¡Pero gritas como una niña y pegas como una chica!

Y los dos cayeron al abismo, con Voldemort, efectivamente, pegando una chica y dando chillidos de niña.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esto se me ocurrió el otro día viendo de nuevo la segunda parte de las Reliquias. La verdad es que me quedé un poco confundido la primera vez, cuando vi que Voldemort le pegaba a Harry, cuando es un mago y odia a los muggles y esas cosas, por lo que me inventé esta escenita. Amén de que siempre me pareció que Voldemort parecía una niña cuando se ponía a gritar.<em>

_Por cierto, ahora el fic se llamará "La otra cara de Harry Potter", donde escribiré escenas divertidas de todas las películas, para que el fic sea más extenso. Un saludo :D_


	7. Revelación

En el interior del pensamiento de Snape, en ese momento se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore. El profesor Snape lloraba a moco tendido, no sabía Harry muy bien por qué. Sus padres habían muerto, pero no creía que el odiado profesor llorase por eso.

—Aún tenemos que proteger al niño, Severus.

—Voldemort está muerto... —decía, sin apenas poder articular palabra. El dolor y la pena, algo que Harry no entendía, consumían al profesor.

El director se quedó callado, mirando al joven Snape. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos mientras movía su labio superior, provocando que su largo bigote bailase.

—Severus... ¿te pasa algo?

—Bueno, es evidente. Lily acaba de morir y...

—No... no. Me refiero a que... te veo distinto. Como más joven —el director se acercó a él.

—¿Más joven? Bueno, tengo como veintiún años, naturalmente que debo ser joven, ¿no cree?

El director paseó por la estancia.

—No sé, siempre has aparentado una edad de unos treinta y pico años. Severus, ¿eres realmente tú?

—¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando? ¡Tengo veintiún años, soy todavía muy joven!

—Cierto, cierto... y tu pelo...

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

—Bueno... es suave y sedoso ¿Qué champú usas?

Severus no parecía comprender.

—Me lo lavo con agua.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. Y tu piel... es suave y aterciopelada.

—¿De qué está hablando? Por cierto, ¿va a darme el puesto o no?

Dumbledore se lo pensó mucho.

—Si te doy el puesto de profesor de Pociones... te echarás a perder, y no quiero eso.

—Oiga, ¿se ha vuelto loco o qué? ¿Va a querer mi ayuda o no?

—Sí, sí... Puedes irte, anda.

Severus se marchó.

—Una lástima —dijo el anciano director —. Tanta poción le volverá el pelo y la piel grasienta... qué desagradable.

Harry, por su parte, se preguntaba alucinado que tenía de importante aquella parte del pensamiento.


	8. En casa de Bathilda

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Harry había subido con la anciana al piso de arriba, quién sabía para qué, se preguntó Hermione. Mientras tanto, ella inspeccionó el salón. Encontró una serie de fotografías, algunas de las cuales eran de unos chicos rubios muy guapos. Mirando de un lado para otro cogió el marco y sacó la foto, guardándosela. Sonrió para sí misma.

Entró en otra habitación, por un pasillo lleno de libros. Entró en la habitación, y lo que vio la horrorizó. Tenía manchas de sangre, la cual caía también del techo. Corriendo, Hermione salió de la habitación, pero algo ocurrió, pues se tropezó con los cientos de libros del pasillo, estampándose contra el suelo y siendo sepultada.

A duras penas pudo levantarse mientras se quitaba de encima viejos ejemplares de Historia de la Magia. Cuando hubo escapado de aquel infierno, llegó al salón, pero iba tan rápida que se tropezó con la raída alfombra marrón, dándose de nuevo de bruces. De nuevo, se levantó, pero con tan mala suerte que metió el pie en un cubo de metal que no se explicaba cómo estaba allí. Sin poder quitárselo, siguió caminando. Su prioridad era salvar a Harry... Pero la antiua mesita de noche parecía estar en su contra, pues la golpeó con el cubo, provocando un gran estruendo. Del susto, retrocedió y dio con un reloj de cuco, que cómo no, hizo cu-cú. Se agarró a una estantería, pero la madera estaba carcomida, y decenas de libros volvieron a caerle encima. Estaba harta.

―¿Sabes qué te digo Harry? Que te puedes salvar tú solito ―y se quedó allí quieta, temerosa de tropezar con algo más. Al rato, Harry bajó.

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

―¿Qué te ha pasado a tí? ―preguntó la chica.

―Me enfrenté a la serpiente. Será mejor irse, Voldemort vendrá hacia aquí ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

Hermione se negó. Se levantó y caminó hasta él, con tan mala suerte de golpearse con la pata de una silla.

―Harry... por Merlín, sácame de aquí.

Y los dos se desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><em>Esto se me ocurrió cuando veía Las Reliquias de la Muerte, Parte I. Estaban en la casa de Bathilda, y cuando Hermione quiso avisar a Harry, se tropezó con un montón de libros, y me hizo mucha gracia.<em>


	9. La cremallera

Harry se encontraba en la cocina de la Madriguera. Todo estaba preparado para la boda. De repente apareció Ginny.

―Súbeme la cremallera.

Harry obedeció Tenía una espalda tan bonita.

―Suena raro, ¿no? Una boda, con todo lo que está pasando.

―Razón de más para celebrarla. ¿Esto no te parece un poco descarado?

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Ginny.

Harry rió.

―"Súbeme la cremallera". Por favor, te creía más imaginativa. Has pasado delante de tu madre y de Bill. Tu madre se ha ofrecido a subirte la cremallera, pero tú has dicho que preferías que lo hiciese yo, para después morrearte conmigo. Y tú madre se ha escandalizado.

―Sí, bueno...

Harry volvió a reír.

―Y encima llevas lencería picante. La que más me gusta.

Ginny también rió.

―Sí, por eso me la he puesto.

―Qué pérfida eres.

―Me encanta que me digas guarradas ―le dijo ella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sin comprender.

―Cállate, Potter, y bésame.

Los dos se dieron un beso. A todo esto, Harry le estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido. De repente, apareció George, que les cortó el rollo.

―Buenas ―saludó él.

Los dos se separaron y Ginny se marchó, con la cremallera bajada.

―Tío ―se quejó Harry ―. Llevaba lencería picante

Y se marchó enfadado, dejando a George sin entender nada.


	10. La política de Voldemort

―_¿Qué dices tú, Pius?_ ―preguntó Voldemort a una de sus recientes adquisiciones, Pius Thicknesse, miembro del Ministerio que había sido embrujado con una maldición Imperius.

Thicknesse miró a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, que centraba su atención en él, deslizándose sobre la alfombra y siseando, como si estuviese evaluándolo.

―_Se oyen tantas cosas, mi señor. Si la verdad está ahí fuera no está claroq._

Voldemort rió.

―_Hablas como un político. Serás de mucha utilidad aquí, Pius._

Al rato, tras finalizar la reunión mortífaga, Voldemort y Thicknesse se encontraban solos.

―Dime, Pius. ¿Pronto podremos hacernos con el Ministerio?

―Se oyen tantas cosas, mi señor...

Voldemort parecía tener un déjà vu.

―¿Qué dices, Pius?

―Digo que hay mucho entramado burocrático. Y el Ministro no recibe a la gente así como así, menos para ser vilmente asesinado, como usted comprenderá.

―La burocracia no me importa, Pius.

Pius rodó los ojos.

―Ya, pues no es tan fácil...

―Pius, me prometiste resultados.

―Puedo prometer y prometo que no voy a prometer nada.

Pius se marchó, dejando a Voldemort sólo. Este se frotó la frente con la yema de sus dedos.

―Odio a los políticos.

Meses después se encontraban en Hogwarts. Iban a empezar la invasión. Pero Pius se acercó a Voldemort.

―Mi señor, ¿no deberíamos esperar? En fin, esto requiere mucha burocracia, y tendríamos que enviar una carta explicativa a la directora, explicándole nuestras acciones y...

Voldemort le echó una mirada mortal.

Al rato, Voldemort sintió la pérdida de otro Horrocrux. De repente, Pius volvió a acercarse.

―Mi señor... tiene que firmar algunos papeles y...

―¡Avada Kedavra! ―gritó el Señor Tenebroso.

Thicknesse cayó muerto sobre dos de sus compañeros. El político había muerto. Voldemort lo miró un instante. Odiaba a los políticos, y desde luego había lo que muchos deseaban, deshacerse de uno de ellos. Al cuerno con la burocracia.


	11. El Sauce Boxeador

Nota del autor: ya no se me ocurren más escenas de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, si en el futuro se me ocurre alguna, la pondré. Ahora empezaré con escenas de El Prisionero de Azkaban :)

* * *

><p>Día 1<p>

Un pájaro se ha posado en una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador. La imprudencia del pájaro le ha costado la vida.

Día 20

La llegada del otoño ha provocado la caída de las hojas. El Sauce se ha librado de ellas de una sentada.

Día 38

El Sauce Boxeador está ¿bailando?

Día 54

El Sauce está asustando a unos alumnos que jugaban cerca de allí.

Día 76

El Sauce Boxeador acaba de darle con una rama en el culo a la profesora McGonagall.

Día 99

Hagrid está luchando contra el Sauce... espero que no salga perjudicado. Me refiero al Sauce.

Día 128

Al Sauce ya le han salido hojas, y parece hacer un movimiento extraño. Diría que está incitando sexualmente a otros árboles.

Día 213

Unos alumnos están en el Sauce. Al parecer uno de ellos ha sido atrapado... Estúpidos alumnos.

Severus Snape cerró el diario. Al instante murmuró algo:

―Odio este trabajo. Yo soy pocionista, no botánico.


	12. El Giratiempos

Ron se encontraba en el lavabo de los chicos, haciendo sus... necesidades. Se encontraba en uno de los váteres, sentado. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus rodillas. Cuando hubo terminado, salió. Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con alguien.

―¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―¿De qué hablas? Siempre he estado aquí.

―Hermione... ¡Este es el baño de los chicos! ¡Vete de aquí!

Hermione salió del baño, con la cabeza alta y orgullosa.

Cuando salió, su cara enrojeció. Tenía que tener más cuidado a la hora de usar el giratiempos, si no quería que le ocurriesen accidentes como aquel.


	13. El coche volador

**Nota del autor:** he decidido publicar sin orden alguno, por lo que los capítulos serán aleatorios.

**Escena:** La Cámara Secreta.

* * *

><p>Neville miraba por la ventana del compartimento. Hermione estaba a su lado, leyendo.<p>

―Me encanta viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts y contemplar el paisaje ―decía Neville. Hermione apartó la vista de su libro y le sonrió ―. Los árboles, los ríos, las nubes, los coches voladores.

Hermione se extrañó.

―¿Los coches voladores?

―Sí, azules y volando alrededor del Expreso. Con Niños Elegidos cayendo por sus puertas.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana.

―¡Neville! Es Harry, ¿pero qué hace ahí?

―No tengo ni idea... mira, dementores.

―Neville, eso no será hasta el año que viene...

Y comenzaron a discutir, mientras el Ford Anglia seguía volando fuera.


	14. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Escena:** El Cáliz de Fuego

* * *

><p>Oficialmente el Torneo de los Tres Magos había comenzado. Las tres pruebas a las que los futuros campeones tenían que enfrentarse eran un misterio, y por tanto sólo el Director, organizadores y personas de confianza sabían de qué se trataban. Pero estamos hablando de Hogwarts, un lugar donde es imposible tener secretos.<p>

La Ceremonia de Selección de Campeones ya se había producido, con la sorpresa de Harry como Cuarto Campeón. Dumbledore paseaba por el Vestíbulo, donde los alumnos iban y venían.

―Profesor ―le llamó Hagrid.

―Ah, hola, Hagrid. Buenos días. ¿Querías algo?

―Sí, quería decirle que los dragones que hemos pedido ya han llegado.

Algunos alumnos se pararon, curiosos.

―¿Dragones? ¿Qué dragones, Hagrid?

―Los cuatro dragones. Para la...

―Vale, Hagrid, vale. ¿Algo más?

Hagrid asintió.

―Sí. Hemos hablado con las sirenas, y están dispuestas a custodiar a los rehenes para la segunda.

―¡Hagrid, por favor! Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo. O de lo contrario vete.

Hagrid tenía una cosa más que decir.

―Sí, quería decirle que los setos del campo de quidditch están creciendo para la tercera...

―¡Verdaderamente eres idiota, Hagrid! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí!

Director y guardabosques se marcharon, mientras Harry y Hermione pasaban por allí, tras oír la conversación.

―Vaya, Harry, dragones, el Lago y el campo de quidditch. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

―Si... echo de menos el quidditch.

Hermione rodó los ojos. De verdad que Harry no se enteraba de nada.


	15. La apuesta

**Escena:** El Misterio del Príncipe.

* * *

><p>―<em>¡Le han envenenado, tonta del bote!<em> ―gritó Hermione ―. _Y para que lo sepas, siempre le he encontrado muy interesante._

La situación en la Enfermería se había vuelto muy incómoda. Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore y los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Slughorn miraban como ambas muchachas se echaban miradas de odio. Snape se acercó a McGonagall.

―Un galeón a que gana Granger.

―Ya tenemos una apuesta entre manos, Severus. Cuánto tiempo durarán Brown y Weasley.

―Para el caso, viene a ser lo mismo.

De repente, Ron empezó a gemir.

―_¿Ves? Siente mi presencia. No te preocupes Ro-Ro, estoy aquí... estoy aquí_ ―decía Lavender.

―_Her... Her... Her-mione_ ―dijo Ron a duras penas.

Lavender se quedó blanca.

―Qué pringada ―soltó Ginny mientras reía por lo bajo. No era la única. Harry, Dumbledore y los profesores escondían unas mal disimuladas sonrisas.

Lavender se marchó.

―Ah, el amor, qué... complicado ―dijo Dumbledore, esta vez riéndose.

McGonagall le dio un galeón a Snape.

―Te lo dije, Minerva. Tres meses.


	16. El ciclo lunar

**Escena:** El Misterio del Príncipe

* * *

><p>Los Weasley se dispusieron a despedir a Remus y Tonks.<p>

―_La primera noche del ciclo lunar es siempre la peor. Bueno, vosotros me entendéis. Es muy intensa ―_Tonks se reía por lo bajo.

―Te entiendo, querida. Un hombre lobo... ―decía la Señora Weasley.

―¿Hombre lobo? No, Molly, no. Me refiero a que Remus... ―desvió la mirada para ver a su marido ―. No para. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

La señora Weasley no parecía comprender.

―No, no te entiendo.

―Pues eso... que Remus empieza, y no puedo parar. Es una máquina. Me tiene así todo el ciclo lunar. ¿Sabes?

Molly seguía negando, aunque Arthur ya parecía comprender, y Remus quería irse cuanto antes, pues estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―Tonks, cielo, no te entiendo.

De repente, Arthur le susurró algo al oído de su esposa.

―Oh, vale. Ya entiendo ―miró a Remus y se rió ―. Ya, el ciclo lunar. Claro, claro. Chica, qué afortunada eres. Ojalá mi marido fuera un hombre lobo.

―Cada vez que eso pasaba, tú te quedabas embarazada ―protestó Arthur Weasley.

Remus y Tonks sentían que debían irse.

―Oh, Arthur, por favor.

―Te he dicho muchas de utilizar esas cosas muggles.

―¿Qué? ¿Esos _preversativos_? Ni hablar.

Remus y Tonks ya estaba como a unos diez pasos de los Weasley.

―Esto... ¡Hasta mañana! ―gritaban.

Finalmente, los mortífagos llegaron, terminando con esa situación tan embarazosa.


	17. Pelotas de quidditch

**Escena:** La piedra filosofal

* * *

><p>Harry Potter y Oliver Wood caminaban en dirección a la explanada, transportando un baúl alargado.<p>

―_El quidditch es muy fácil de entender. Siete jugadores por equipo. Tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y el buscador. Ese eres tú._

Dejaron el baúl en el suelo, y Wood lo abrió. Harry pudo comprobar que había tres especies de pelotas. Una grande y roja, y dos pequeñas que estaban aprisionadas, como si intentasen liberarse, y verdaderamente lo intentaban.

_―Hay tres tipos de pelotas. Esta se llama quaffle. Los cazadores se pasan el quaffle e intenta colarlo por uno de esos tres aros. El guardián, o sea yo, defiende los aros. ¿Me sigues?_

_―Creo que sí_ ―contestó Harry.

Le devolvió la quaffle, con tan mala suerte y tanta fuerza que le dio a Wood en sus partes nobles. Oliver cayó de rodillas mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

―¿Te... te encuentras bien?

Oliver afirmó mientras se levantaba a duras penas, ligeramente encorvado.

―_¿Para qué son esas?_ ―preguntaba Harry, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Wood dejó la quaffle de nuevo en el baúl. Cogió un bate y se lo dio a Harry.

―_Tú coge esto._

Accionó un pestillo y una de las pelotas salió volando.

―_Cuidado ahora que vuelve._

Y efectivamente la pelota volvió. Harry, decidido, empuño el bate y golpeó la pelota... Pero no calculó bien la trayectoria, y la pelota impactó en la cabeza de Oliver, quien cayó al suelo.

―¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho, Oliver.

―No importa... no importa. Son cosas que pasan.

Oliver se levantó.

―¿Ya te ha pasado otras veces?

―En realidad no.

Finalmente cogió la pelota. Con un poco de esfuerzo la devolvió al baúl.

_―¿Y eso qué es?_ ―queriendo Harry de nuevo cambiar de tema.

_―El bludger. Los duros bludgers. Pero tú, eres buscador_ ― abrió un compartimento del baúl y sacó una pequeña pelota dorada ―._ La única pelota que te debe preocupar es esta. El snitch dorado._

Oliver la liberó. Era rapidísima, y Harry pronto la perdió de vista.

―¿Y dónde está?

―¿No la encuentras? ―preguntó Oliver.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y tú vas a ser nuestro nuevo buscador?


	18. Viktor te amo

**Escena:** El Cáliz de Fuego

* * *

><p>―<em>Krum es el mejor <em>―dijo Ron de repente. Fuera se estaba celebrando la victoria de Irlanda en la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

―_¿Krum? ¿Qué Krum? _―preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley.

―_Atraviesa el cielo volando como un pájaro. Es más que un atleta._

Los gemelos comenzaron a saltar alrededor de su hermano pequeño, moviendo los brazos como si fuesen alas. Uno de ellos llevaba además una bandera de Irlanda como capa.

―_Krum, Krum, Krum... _―decían, casi como si lo estuviesen invocando.

―_Viktor te amo _―cantó uno de los gemelos.

―_Es todo un artista _―prosiguió Ron.

Todo el mundo comenzaba a divertirse.

―_Veo que estás enamorado, Ron _―Ginny se metió en la conversación.

―_¿Pero qué dices? _―se quejó Ron.

―_Viktor te amo, eres mi amor... _―cantaron los gemelos.

―_¡Y mi corazón sólo es para ti! _―cantaron esta vez Harry, Ginny y Hermione junto con los gemelos.

Por desgracia, la fiesta había terminado, pues fuera se estaban produciendo disturbios.

Por suerte, todo acabó, y todo el mundo volvió a la Madriguera. Por la noche, Harry subió a la habitación de Ron para irse a dormir. Cuando entró, asustado, vio a Ron. Estaba besando fervientemente su figurita de Viktor Krum. Por Merlín... ¡Ron estaba besando fervientemente su figurita de Viktor Krum!

―¿Ron? ―preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

Ron se sobresaltó, tirando la figurita al otro lado de la habitación.

―Harry... yo... verás, puedo explicarlo.

―Oh, Dios mío. Es verdad ¡Estás enamorado de Viktor Krum!

Ron se acercó a él.

―No grites tanto, ¿vale? Y no estoy enamorado de él.

―¿Y a qué llamas a lo que te acabo de pillar haciendo?

Ron no dijo nada. Simplemente se tumbó en la cama.

―Bueno, entonces... ¿lo eres? Lo entiendo y te apoyo. Quiero que lo sepas ―le dijo Harry.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Eres gay, ¿no?

Ron se echó a reír.

―Harry, no soy gay.

―Pero estabas besando la figurita de un chico.

―Sí... pero supongo que soy Krumsexual.

Y se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry, quien estaba alucinado.


	19. Las cartas de admisión

**Escena:** La Piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>El señor Dursley tenía un deje de locura en su semblante.<p>

―_Bonito día el domingo. En mi opinión, el mejor día. ¿Y por qué, Dudley?_

Dudley Dursley tenía la boca llena de galletas, aunque eso no importaba. Ni siquiera habría podido contestar.

―_¿Por qué no hay correo el domingo? _―preguntó Harry.

―_Tú lo has dicho, Harry. No hay correo. Ni una maldita carta. No señor. Ni una dichosa y maldita carta. Ni una. No señor. Ni una odiosa y miserable..._

De repente, una dichosa y miserable carta golpeó al señor Dursley. Y luego otra. Y otra. Y otra más. Cientos de miles de cartas volaban en el pequeño salón de los Dursley, entrando por la chimenea o por la entrada de las cartas, después de ser rota la madera que impedía el paso.

El señor Dursley no quería que Harry cogiese ninguna de las cartas, mientras la señora Dursley gritaba como una histérica ante tanta carta, y Dudley seguía metiéndose galletas en el gaznate, las cuales, misteriosamente, no se acababan.

Harry salió corriendo al pasillo, con dirección a su alacena, pero más dichosas y miserables cartas seguían entrando en la casa. Como eso siguiese así, las cartas inundarían la casa y matarían a sus inquilinos. Vaya muerte más estúpida, sepultados por cartas.

Vernon Dursley, quien corría tras su sobrino, cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe, no de una carta, sino de un fajo de ellas, más duro y más pesado. Petunia Dursley seguía gritando como una posesa, a pesar de que las cartas ya le llegaban casi a la cabeza, y Dudley ya comía cartas en vez de galletas.

De repente, la casa estaba llena, tanto que la puerta y las ventanas reventaron. Harry tenía una carta fuertemente agarrada, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de cientos de ellas. De lejos podían oírse los chillidos de la señora Dursley, los gritos del señor Dursley y el ruido que hacía Dudley al comer. Finalmente, Vernon habló.

―_¡Se acabó! ¡Nos vamos de aquí! ¡Muy lejos! ¡Donde no nos encuentren!_


	20. Lily Evans

**Escena:** El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

><p>―Lily. Sin duda. Yo la conocí.<p>

―¿Usted conoció a mi madre? ―preguntó Harry al profesor Lupin.

Lupin rió.

―Oh, sí. Desde luego que la conocí. No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella se... daba a conocer a todo el mundo.

Y siguió riendo.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Pues que... sus atributos eran muy conocidos en la escuela. Ya sabes ―hizo un movimiento con las manos, como si rodease unos globos imaginarios en el pecho. Siguió riendo y le guiñó un ojo.

―Pues no le entiendo.

De repente, apareció Snape.

―Eh, Severus. ¿Tú te acuerdas de Lily, no?

Snape rió.

―Oh, por supuesto que la conocía. La conocía muy bien ―se reía con sorna mientras hacía el mismo movimiento que Lupin.

―Vaya, yo también querría haberla conocido tan bien ―dijo Harry.

Snape y Lupin se pusieron serios y le miraron.

―Pero qué pervertido ―dijo Lupin.

―Incestuoso, Potter. Qué incestuoso.

Y los dos maestros se marcharon murmurando, dejando a Harry sin comprender nada.


	21. El profesor de Pociones

**Escena:** La piedra filosofal

* * *

><p>El profesor Snape, el maestro de Pociones, le hacía preguntas incómodas a Harry.<p>

―¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

―No lo sé, señor ―dijo Harry, mientras Hermione Granger alzaba la mano para contestar.

―¿Y cuál es mi color favorito?

Harry se extrañó.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cuál es mi color favorito? Viene en el libro reglamentario de Pociones, señor Potter.

Hermione seguía con la mano levantada. Evidentemente sabía la respuesta.

―¿Y cuál es mi mayor deseo?

―Esto... ¿también viene en el libro?

―Sí, señor Potter, viene en el libro. ¿Y cuál es mi fantasía sexual preferida?

Todos los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos, salvo Hermione, que se sabía todas las preguntas.

―No lo, señor ―y tampoco quería saberlo.

―Debería saber, señor Potter, que acónito y luparia son la misma planta. Mi color favorito es el lavanda, mi mayor deseo es descubrir por qué mi pelo es grasiento y mi mayor fantasía sexual es ver a Dumbledore desnudo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ignorancia hacia su profesor favorito. Me ha ofendido usted, señor Potter.

Y se dispuso a dar la clase, dejando a Harry alucinado. Snape no era su profesor favorito. Lo era Flitwick.


	22. La lista de materiales

**Escena:** La piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>Harry y Hagrid caminaban por una de calle de Londres. Harry leía su carta de admisión.<p>

―Todos los alumnos deben de disponer de un caldero de peltre medida dos y podrán traer también una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

Hagrid se dispuso a hablar, pero Harry no había terminado.

―Deberán tener también un ejemplar del kamasutra mágico, un equipo de sadomaso. Cuero de dragón, apretado, una fusta, ropa provocativa, como minifaldas, pantalones de cuero o camisetas ajustadas. También podrán llevar revistas pronográficas.

Hagrid parecía extrañado.

―Harry, ¿me dejas ver esa lista?

Harry se la pasó y el guardabosques la leyó. Se rio de manera forzada.

―Esta no es tu lista del colegio, Harry. Es una lista de la compra que me ha pedido Dumbledore. Vaya. Bueno, hemos llegado. El Caldero Chorreante.

Harry entró pálido. Desde luego el mundo mágico iba a ser muy duro.


	23. Navidad

**Escena:** El Misterio del Príncipe.

* * *

><p>Las Navidades podían volverse accidentadas aquel año en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley no paraba de dar órdenes al resto de miembros de su familia. Que si Ginny trae los platos, que si Ron y Harry pelad las patatas, que si Fred y George no hagáis magia cada dos por tres. Al final de la noche, la señora Weasley estaba un poco alterada, con un tic nervioso.<p>

De repente, aparecieron los mortífagos. Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks y Arthur fueron tras ellos. Finalmente, los mortífagos destruyeron la casa, quemándola. La señora Weasley miraba la casa mientras Arthur la abrazaba. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

―Tranquila, Molly. Todo saldrá bien.

Molly miró a su marido, con el tic de su ojo aún más pronunciado.

―¿Qué todo saldrá bien? ¡¿Qué todo saldrá bien? ¡Mira esto, idiota! Han destruido nuestra casa. Una se esfuerza en trabajar como un elfo doméstico para que su familia de ciento y la madre miembros tengan una feliz Navidad, a pesar de tener invitados engorrosos ―y dicho esto miró a Harry, Remus y Tonks ―. Aunque nuestros hijos no son precisamente muy avispados a la hora de ayudar.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a maldecir, quemando aún más la casa, que se derrumbó.

―¡Pues que os den! ¿Queríais una feliz Navidad? ¡Pues Feliz Navidad, majaderos! ¿Queréis más pastas de azúcar? ¡Pues tomad más pastas de azúcar, idiotas! ¿Queréis más regalos de Navidad? ¡Pues aquí los tenéis! ¡Tu jersey cutre, Ron!

Y conjuró un jersey muy viejo para Ron.

―¡Tus asquerosos calcetines, Arthur!

Y unos calcetines con agujeros aparecieron.

―¡Vuestros zapatos, Fred y George!

Unos zapatos rotos.

―¡Tu maldita bufanda, Ginny!

Una bufanda sucia.

La señora Weasley dio un grito. Al instante se desmayó. Había sido aturdida por Arthur.

―Creo que ahora dormirá mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre he pensado que la señora Weasley lo pasa fatal cada vez que organiza la Navidad xD<em>


	24. El Desiluminador

**Escena:** La Piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>El anciano de blanca barba y ataviado con túnicas llegó a Privet Drive. Una vez allí sacó un pequeño aparato, como un mechero, pero muy ornamentado. Lo accionó varias veces, y por cada vez, una de las farolas se apagaba, atrapando el mechero la luz.<p>

Siguió andando, pero de repente aparecieron dos personas, dos muggles. Iban vestidos con monos de trabajo.

―Eh, Larry, estas farolas se han fundido.

―Vaya, Dave. Yo que quería irme ya a casa ―se quejó uno de ellos.

―Las arreglaremos.

Manipularon unos cables de las farolas y estas volvieron a encenderse. El hombre anciano volvió a accionar su aparato, y las luces desaparecieron.

―Vaya, Larry, se han vuelto a apagar. ¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? ―dijo Dave.

―Maldita sea, Dave. Claro que sí.

Volvieron a encender las farolas, y el anciano volvió a apagarlas, ya un poco harto.

―Vaya, vaya, Dave. Se han vuelto a apagar.

―Esto parece cosa de magia.

―¡Claro que parece cosa de magia! Necesito un poco de oscuridad. Mirad lo que habéis hecho, me habéis roto mi caro desiluminador. Estúpidos muggles...

Y se marchó de allí. De repente, un gato se transformó en mujer, y le siguió.

―Profesor Dumbledore... profesor, tenemos que hacer algo muy importante.

Mientras tanto, los dos muggles volvieron a accionar las farolas y se marcharon contentos.

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por los 50 reviews :D<em>


	25. Blaise Crabbe o Vincent Zabini

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>La batalla de Hogwarts había comenzado y los alumnos corrían despavoridos para protegerse y salvar la vida. De repente, Draco Malfoy se apareció en un pasillo lo justo para coger a dos personas por el cuello de sus túnicas y llevárselos.<p>

Minutos después, Draco, Goyle y Blaise Zabini estaban en el pasillo del séptimo piso, cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. De repente, Draco miró a Blaise.

―Crabbe, ¿qué te pasa?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Blaise, extrañado de que le llamasen Crabbe.

―Sí, es que no sé. Te veo distinto. Antes eras muy gordo y rechoncho. Y tenías la piel blanca. Y ahora tienes la tez morena, eres alto y delgado. Y desde luego más atractivo que Crabbe ―argumentó Draco.

―Tiene razón ―dijo también Goyle, que llevaba todo el curso extrañado de que su mejor amigo hubiese cambiado tanto. A lo mejor la poción multijugos que tomaron el año pasado le había cambiado un poco. O mucho.

Blaise estaba alucinado.

―¿De qué coño estáis hablando? Yo soy Blaise Zabini. Si estoy aquí es porque a Crabbe le expulsaron de la escuela hace unos meses porque le pillaron drogas en la mochila. Que tu círculo de amigos se reduzca a este tío y a Crabbe, Draco, no quiere decir que los demás mutemos en tus amigos. En fin...

Blaise se alejó en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres. Desde luego que había gente muy rara en Slytherin.

* * *

><p><em>Verdaderamente al actor que hacía de Crabbe le pillaron por llevar drogas durante el rodaje de las Reliquias de la Muerte (o por venta de drogas, no sé muy bien qué), por lo que lo echaron de la película y la escena de Draco, Goyle y Crabbe en la Sala de los Menesteres fue alterada para que Blaise sustituyese a Crabbe. Con este capítulo he querido hacer una pequeña parodia, porque me resultaba extraño que Blaise sustituyese a Crabbe y cómo sería la escena. Al final Blaise sobrevive y es Goyle quien la palma, amén de que supongo que sería evidente que te expulsasen de una escuela por posesión de drogas.<em>


	26. La Boda

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>La boda transcurría con total normalidad. Por suerte la novia no se había dado a la fuga ni el novio se había rajado a última hora. La señora Weasley respiraba tranquila, aunque aún tenía un leve tic en el ojo. Su marido le miraba de reojo, agarrando fuertemente la varita oculta en su bolsillo por si tenía que volver a aturdirla por temor a que perdiese los nervios.<p>

Los días previos a la boda habían sido una pesadilla. Si ya de por sí la señora Weasley casi se volvía loca, Fleur no iba a ser menos. Las dos daban órdenes a diestro y siniestro, gritando a aquellos que hacían mal las cosas, generalmente todos.

El día de la boda, tras la ceremonia, todo salía bien, hasta que un reluciente patronus, el de Kingsley, apareció volando. Comunicaba que el Ministerio había caído.

La gente empezó a gritar. Y Molly también.

―Ah, no. ¡Ah, no! ¡Es la boda de mi hijo, maldita sea!

―Molly, cielo, cálmate, ¿quieres? ―suplicaba Arthur.

Pero alguien más se había unido a la señora Weasley. La propia Fleur.

―Ah, no. No peggmitiggé que estggoepen mi boda, jodegg.

―Cariño, tú también cálmate, ¿vale? ―pedía Bill a su esposa.

―¡Callaos! ―gritaron las dos a sus respectivos esposos.

De repente, los mortífagos llegaron, rompiendo la cara vajilla de los padres de Fleur y los adornos de papier-mâché de la señora Weasley. Las dos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a maldecir a todo el mundo.

―¡Es mi boda! ―gritaba una.

―¡Es su boda! ―gritaba la otra.

De repente, las dos cayeron aturdidas. Detrás de ellas, Arthur y Bill Weasley tenían las varitas levantadas. Cada uno había aturdido a sus respectivas.

―Así dormirán bien. Por cierto, bien hecho hijo. De tal palo, tal astilla.


	27. El Troll en el Gran Comedor

**Escena:** La piedra filosofal

* * *

><p>La cena de Halloween estaba teniendo lugar en el Gran Comedor. Nada hacía presagiar la peligrosa noticia que estaba por venir.<p>

El profesor Quirrell entró corriendo a la gran sala. Gritaba algo difícil de entender al principio, ya que su tartamudeo lo impedía.

―¡Troll! ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! ―gritaba desesperado. De repente se paró al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, concretamente al lado de Millicent Bullstrode, de primer año. La empezó a señalar asustado y gritó de nuevo ― ¡Troll! ¡Hay un troll en el Gran Comedor!

El silencio se hizo patente en la sala. Unos porque evitaban reírse, otros porque no sabían por quién sentir lástima. Si por Millicent y la cosa tan fea que le habían dicho o por el profesor Quirrell y la paliza que iba a recibir de la tía más bruta del colegio. Entre los profesores se producía el mismo dilema.

Millicent se levantó y cogió a Quirrell por el cuello de la camisa.

―Reza lo que sepas ―gruñó la joven.

Pero Quirrell se desmayó. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores.

―Albus, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? ―preguntó Minerva McGonagall, preocupada.

―¿Perdón? ―contestó Albus, distraído con sus patatas asadas ―. Oh, vaya. Cuando le di el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Quirinus nunca pensé que estuviese con nosotros tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Quirinus es el nombre de pila de Quirrell, por si hay alguien descolgado :)<em>


	28. Veneno de acromántula

**Escena:** El Misterio del Príncipe

* * *

><p>Harry, Hagrid y el profesor Slughorn se encontraban en la cabaña del guardabosque tras el funeral de Aragog. Cualquiera habría pensado que lloraban la muerte de la acromántula. Craso error. Hagrid había sacado unas botellas de vino de Elfo y todos bebían. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que sobre la mesa había una de las botellas de veneno de acromántula que Slughorn le había sacado al difunto Aragog.<p>

Cuando por fin Harry había conseguido lo que quería, el recuerdo de Slughorn donde le confesaba al joven Tom Ryddle acerca de los Horrocruxes, se percató de algo. La botella de veneno de acromántula estaba vacía después de que Hagrid se la bebiese de un trago.

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría intentado llevar al semigigante, a duras penas, a la Enfermería. Pero Slughorn tenía demasiado vino de Elfo en sangre. Y Harry tampoco estaba muy lúcido, pues la poción de Felix Felicis estaba mostrando unos síntomas que habían pasado de la buena suerte a la euforia similar a cuando uno está borracho.

Los dos reían al ver a Hagrid en ese estado, pero cuando vieron que no se despertaba, Harry se acercó a su amigo. Parecía que el muchacho estaba ido. Hablaba de manera extraña, en una jerga desconocida.

―Tío... que este no se mueve.

Slughorn también parecía tener los mismos síntomas que su alumno.

―¿Qué dices, tronco? Que no puede ser.

―Tío, que nos puede caer un buen puro. Aunque me da igual. Soy el maldito Elegido. Podría cargarme a Dumbledore y seguir en la escuela.

―Ah, no. Si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo ―dijo Slughorn.

―Tío, ¿me estás amenazando? ―le increpó Harry.

Los dos iban a pelearse, pero Harry tiró sin querer el frasco con el pensamiento.

―Vaya mierda... ―se quejó el joven.

―No te preocupes. Tengo más.

Los dos olvidaron a Hagrid, que por suerte volvió en sí para seguir bebiendo vino.


	29. El guardapelo

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>Voldemort paseaba por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio. Ahora que la sede del gobierno mágico inglés era suya, podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.<p>

De repente vio pasar a una mujer vestida de rosa chicle. Era bajita, parecía un sapo y tenía un guardapelo que le colgaba del cuello. Voldemort la llamó.

―Eh, tú ―llamó él.

La aludida se dio la vuelta, sonriendo. Cuando lo vio, se emocionó.

―Pero si es nuestro señor, el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Limpiarle la túnica? ¿Lamerle los pies desnudos?

Voldemort caminaba descalzo. Y Dolores era una experta en lamer culos.

―No, es que... me gusta tu guardapelo.

―Oh, es una herencia familiar.

―Claro, claro. Bueno, pues ya nos veremos, ¿eh? Venga, quita... ¡Que te quites, te digo!

Dolores le había empezado a frotar la túnica negra. Finalmente, ella se fue. Voldemort se quedó pensando un momento.

―Bah, mi guardapelo es mucho más bonito.


	30. Los siete Potter

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>El grupo de magos y brujas estaba preparado para irse de Privet Drive para escoltar a Harry. Con los siete Harry Potter ya vestidos de igual manera, todos salieron. Si ya de por sí Harry no pudo soportar la visión de ver como todos se cambiaban de ropa sin el menor atisbo de pudor, sólo por el hecho de que todos ellos eran físicamente iguales a él, no estaba preparado para lo que venía ahora.<p>

Mundungus trasteaba en todas partes, intentado buscar algo de valor, aunque carecía de sentido, ya que los Dursley se habían asegurado de llevarse todo lo que valía la pena llevarse.

Fred y George no paraban de hacer bromas, pelearse por quién era más guapo o preguntar a la gente quién era Fred y quién era George, volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

Ron ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse la chaqueta. Lo hacía tan pegado a ella y de manera tan delicada que incluso le peinó un mechón de pelo a la joven. Harry sintió ganas de vomitar, porque lo único que veía era a sus dos yos muy juntos.

Y para colmo, estaban Bill y Fleur. Estaban cogidos de las manos.

―Bill ―pidió ella.

―¿Qué te ocurre?

―Bésame.

El silencio se hizo patente mientras Bill enrojecía.

―Esto... Fleur, cariño. No creo que debamos hacer eso ahora.

―¿Pogg qué? ¿Es pogg que soy Haggy? ¿No seggá eso, veggdad?

―Pues sí.

―Peggo eso da igual. ¿Y si moggimos ahí fuegga?

―Fleur...

Ella se apartó dolida y él desvió la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no debía ser así, que debía querer a su futura esposa y besarla aun cuando no fuese físicamente ella. Se dio la vuelta y la cogió de la cintura, besándola. Todos se quedaron mirando alucinados, porque lo que veían era a Bill y Harry besándose.

Pero el Harry que Harry creía que era Fleur era en realidad otro. Este se apartó a duras penas y comenzó a toser y a maldecir.

―¿Te has vuelto loco?

―¿No eres Fleur? ―preguntaba alarmado Bill, rezando porque al menos fuese Hermione.

―¡No! ¡Soy Ron!

Los dos gritaron asustados y comenzaron a frotarse los labios, como si quisiesen limpiarlos. Fleur agitaba la cabeza sin poder creer lo que había visto, aunque se sentía bien por ver que su novio la habría besado, aunque al final hubiese besado a su hermano pequeño por error. Mientras tanto, Harry intentaba quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, aunque en su interior no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas.


	31. La paranoia

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>Ron llevaba ya unos días que no podía pensar bien, desde que habían conseguido el guardapelo. Harry y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo los dos juntos, sin él. Y Ron tenía la sensación de que lo excluían, o de que estaban saliendo juntos. Y eso le quemaba por dentro, porque él quería estar con Hermione.<p>

Quizás se debía a porque a llevaba el guardapelo, pero cuando se dispuso a entrar en la tienda, oyó las voces de sus amigos. Sonaba como si estuviesen muy juntos.

―Oh, qué grande la tienes, Harry.

―¿Y qué me dices de las tuyas? Me muero de ganas de probarlas.

―Sí, me ha costado mucho perfeccionarlas.

Ron parecía alarmado.

―Pues tienen buena pinta, tan redondas. Seguro que Ron también quiere probarlas.

―Oh, estoy seguro de que a los dos os gustarán.

―¡Bueno, basta ya! ―Ron entró corriendo en la tienda.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en las sillas, muy pegados a la lámpara, intentando calentarse con la diminuta llama debido al intenso frío que hacía fuera. Harry tenía su varita sobre la mesa, demasiado alargada. Y Hermione tenía un plato de galletas de chocolate, redondas y apetecibles.

―¿Qué pasa, Ron? ―Hermione se levantó ―. Mira, he hecho galletas. Coge una.

Ron tomó una galleta.

―Vaya ―dijo avergonzado ―. Me muero de ganas de probarlas. Tienen buena pinta... tan redondas.

Hermione y Harry sonreían mientras Ron comía la galleta. Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez.


	32. Helena Ravenclaw

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, evitando ser arrastrado por la marea de alumnos. De repente se encontró con Luna.<p>

―Entonces, ¿tengo que ir a ver a Helena Ravenclaw? ―preguntó Harry.

―Así es. Pero... deberías saber que no está en sus cabales.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?

―Que no está muy cuerda.

Harry parecía no enterarse de nada.

―Sigo sin cogerte.

Luna bufó.

―¡Que está loca, maldita sea! Sí que eres cortito, Harry.

Este finalmente se fue a buscar al fantasma. Lo encontró en un alargado pasillo, dando vueltas sobre sí misma y balbucenado algo, como si de verdad estuviese loca.

―La, la, la, laaa... Diademas y barones sanguinarios... y Albania, la, la, laa... ―canturreaba.

―Eh, ¿hola? ―preguntó Harry.

―¿Oh, y tú quién eres?

―Harry Potter.

―Extraño nombre para un extraño chico. Como alguien que conocí una vez.

―Tom Ryddle.

Helena pareció recordar.

―Ah, sí. Ese pequeño mamón. Me convenció para que le dijese dónde estaba la diadema de mi madre. Y después la profanó.

―Con magia oscura, ¿no? ―quiso saber Harry.

Helena se hizo la loca, cosa que no le costó mucho.

―Eh, sí. Con magia oscura. Aunque te puedo decir una cosa. Que la diadema y él pasaron una noche juntos. Y así sí que hubo profanación. Y no sólo oscura.

―Ya. ¿Me dices dónde está? ―Harry quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

―La escondió aquí. En el castillo. En el lugar donde se guarda todo.

Harry pareció no comprender.

―No te entiendo. ¿Dónde has dicho que está?

―En el sitio oculto que adopta cualquier forma.

―Sigo sin saber.

―¡Está en la Sala de los Menesteres, estúpido! ¡Dios, Luna tenía razón! ¡Eres verdaderamente cortito!

Por suerte, Harry ya se había ido mientras Helena seguía cantando y dando vueltas sobre sí misma.


	33. Discreción

**Escena:** La Orden del Fénix

* * *

><p>Todos los jóvenes salieron del pub Cabeza de Puerco. Ron gritó.<p>

―¡Bueno, ya os comunicaremos cuando será la primera reunión!

―¡Vale! ―gritaron todos.

―Ron, tenemos que tener cuidado en lo que respecta a hablar sobre el ED ―dijo Harry.

―No te preocupes, tío. Nadie se enterará si usamos un vocabulario secreto. ¡Recordad! ―gritó a los jóvenes que se marchaban ―¡Ejército de Dumbledore!

―¡Vale! ―gritaron de nuevo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo.

Días después, por la noche, en el Gran Comedor, ya habían decidido la primera reunión.

―¿Cómo lo difundiremos? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Tengo una idea ―dijo Ron.

Se levantó en medio del Gran Comedor y gritó.

―¡Eh! ¡Reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore este sábado en la Sala de los Menesteres!

―¡Vale! ―gritaron unos pocos, los miembros del ED.

Ron se sentó de nuevo, satisfecho. Hermione apretaba su tenedor mientras echaba una mirada asesina a Ron y Harry enrojecía.


	34. El Hombre Lobo

**Escena:** El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

><p>Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se abrazaban. Hermione estaba indignada.<p>

―¡No! Confié en usted. Y todo este tiempo ha sido su amigo. Es un unicornio. Por eso ha faltado a tantas clases.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione, sin comprender. ¿Lupin era un unicornio?

―Esto... Hermione. A mí no me parece que sea... ya sabes, un unicornio ―dijo Ron.

―Pues lo es, Ron. ¿Cómo te explicas su extraño comportamiento? ¿Eh? Los paseos por el Bosque Prohibido.

―Hermione, mucha gente da paseos por el Bosque Prohibido. Yo doy paseos por el Bosque Prohibido ―dijo Harry.

Hermione bufó.

―¿Y qué me dices de cuando su pelo se vuelve plateado como el de los unicornios?

―Su pelo es cobrizo, Hermione. ¿Cuándo has visto que sea plateado? ―preguntó Ron.

―¿Y la sangre? El otro día dijo no sé qué de que la sangre daba media vida.

―Eso fue porque nos explicó qué eran los unicornios ―explicó Harry.

Hermione no daba crédito a que no la creyesen. Lupin la observaba atento.

―¿Y qué me decís de la redacción que nos puso Snape? La de los unicornios.

―No, Hermione. Nos puso una redacción sobre hombres lobo ―dijo Ron.

―Bueno, creo que ya está bien ―interrumpió Lupin ―. Hermione, te creía lista. Pero me equivoqué. Soy un hombre lobo.

Hermione pareció comprender.

―Oh. Vaya. Eso es más coherente.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Pues vaya con la mejor bruja de Hogwarts.


	35. El bebé

**Escena:** La Piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>El ruido de una moto se oyó en la oscuridad. De repente, del cielo comenzó a descender una motocicleta. Cuando aterrizó, los dos profesores vieron a una persona enorme sobre una motocicleta pequeña. Llevaba un pequeño bulto sobre un brazo.<p>

―Profesor Dumbledore. Profesora McGonagall ―saludó el hombre gigantesco.

―Sin problemas, confío Hagrid ―dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

―No, señor. El cachorrito se durmió mientras sobrevolábamos Bristol. Intenté no despertarle.

El semigigante recordó cuando sobrevolaban Bristol. El viento soplaba fuerte, pero lo único que Hagrid oía eran los berridos del pequeño Harry, a quien al parecer no le gustaba estar en esa moto. Hagrid estaba desesperado.

―¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya, maldita sea! ¡Mira que te tiro ahora mismo de la moto! ¡Cállate!

Hagrid volvió en sí.

―Todo ha salido bien, profesor.

Le pasó el bebé y los dos profesores se alejaron. Hagrid murmuró algo.

―Niño del demonio... Cuando seas mayor te vas a enterar.


	36. Planes de futuro

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione desarmó a Malfoy, mientras que Goyle le lanzó una maldición asesina a la joven, quien pudo esquivarla. Ron, furioso, corrió tras ellos, gritando.<p>

―¡Es mi chica, capullos!

Hermione sonrió ante lo que su recién estrenado novio había dicho.

―¡Y me casaré con ella! ―gritó de nuevo Ron.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, oyendo lo que decía su amigo.

―¿Qué tierno, no Harry? ―preguntó ella a su amigo. Este asintió un poco incrédulo.

―¡Y tendremos muchos hijos! ¡Siete! ¡Como todos los Weasley!

Hermione torció el gesto.

―Eso también es muy bonito. A su manera ―dijo Harry.

―¡Y aprenderá a cocinar! Porque tampoco es que se muy buena que digamos ¡Pero preparará excelentes comidas! ¡Y cuidará de todos mis hijos! ¡De Rose! ¡De Hugo! ¡De Ron Jr.! ¡De Hermione Jr.!

―Bonitos nombres ―dijo Harry, riendo ―. Espero que seáis felices juntos ―deseó a su mejor amiga, que estaba pálida.

―Harry... Busquemos la maldita diadema.


	37. Los borrachos

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en medio de aquella calle londinense. Caminaban con sus vestimentas de la boda, intentando pensar y buscar un sitio seguro.<p>

―¡Eh! ¡¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? ―gritaban unos borrachos.

Ron estuvo a punto de volverse para enfrentarlos, pero Hermione lo detuvo sonrojada.

―No pasa nada, Ron ―dijo halagada, no sabía si por esos tíos que la habían gritado por fijarse en ella o por Ron que quería defenderla ―. ¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Ya tengo buena compañía! ―gritó de repente sin saber por qué.

Los borrachos comenzaron a gritar de nuevo.

―¡En realidad se lo decíamos al moreno que va contigo!

Hermione pasó del delicado sonrojo a un bochornoso color verde. Muerta de envidia miró a Harry, quien se reía por lo bajo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

―Eh, que a mí me gusta Ginny, ¿vale?

Ron, por su parte, se reía a carcajadas. Hermione dijo por lo bajo:

―Qué imbéciles... ―no se sabía muy bien si por los borrachos, por Ron y Harry o por todos ellos.


	38. El boggart de Hermione

**Escena:** El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

><p>Hermione entró en el árbol. Había pasado limpiamente el desafío de Lupin para el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y ahora faltaba el último reto.<p>

Al entrar, en el centro de aquella estancia, estaba la profesora McGonagall, mirándola severamente.

―Profesora... ¿qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Señorita Granger, lamento informarla de que ha suspendido usted todos los exámenes, con las peores calificaciones de toda la Historia del colegio. Tanto que su nombre saldrá en "Historia de Hogwarts".

―¡¿Qué! ¡No puede ser!

―Es cierto, señorita Granger. Es usted la peor alumna que hemos tenido. Incluso un troll lo haría mejor. Quizás en el Ministerio podría encontrar trabajo como limpiadora o en el equipo de conserjería, o mantenimiento.

―No... no... ¡No!

Salió gritando del árbol.

―Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntaba el profesor Lupin preocupado.

―La... la profesora McGonagall... me ha dicho que he suspendido todo. Me ha dicho que soy la peor alumna del mundo y que podría trabajar como limpiadora. Qué horror.

―Hermione, sólo era un boggart.

Hermione se quedó muda.

―¿En serio? Bueno, mejor que vaya a ver a la profesora McGonagall para asegurarme. Por si acaso.

Caminó hacia el castillo, mientras todos se reían de lo ocurrido.


	39. Entendimiento

**Escena:** La Orden del Fénix

* * *

><p>―¿Él anda suelto por ahí, verdad? ―preguntó Hermione. Harry y Ron estaban detrás de ella. Fuera caía una fuerte tormenta ― Tenemos que saber defendernos. Y si Umbridge no nos enseña cómo necesitamos alguien que lo haga.<p>

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry. Este no sabía por qué lo miraba su mejor amiga. Entonces, Ron le posó una mano en el hombro. Harry lo miró mientras su amigo asentía solemnemente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaba Harry.

―¿No lo entiendes, Harry? Necesitamos un profesor para que nos enseñe Defensa.

―Vale, mañana escribiré a Lupin. Quizás podamos pagarle algo entre todos.

Ron suspiró.

―Ya estamos ―dijo por lo bajo ―. Harry... no queremos a Lupin.

Harry bufó.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestro antiguo profesor de Defensa?

―No queremos a Lupin porque no es él a quien necesitamos ―dijo Hermione.

―Vale. Pues hablaremos con Sirius.

Hermione rodó los ojos. De verdad que Harry no se enteraba.

―Sirius estará muy ocupado. Además, es un fugitivo ―comentó Ron.

―¿Dumbledore?

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

―¿Snape?

Volvieron a negar.

―¿Hagrid, tal vez? ―elucubró.

Hermione parecía a punto de explotar.

―¡No, idiota! ¡Nos referimos a ti! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres corto de mente?

―Bueno... un poco sí ―se disculpó Harry.


	40. El juicio

**Escena:** La Orden del Fénix

* * *

><p>―Como dicen los muggles, la verdad se sabrá, ¿sí?<p>

―Sí. Por lo menos usted estará conmigo para apoyarme. De lo contrario no podría hacer esto sólo.

Harry confiaba en que el señor Weasley lo acompañase.

―Esto... sí. Claro que te acompañaré, Harry.

―Gracias, señor Weasley. Es usted muy amable.

Se dispusieron a entrar en la sala. Pero entonces, el señor Weasley se puso detrás de Harry y lo empujó a la sala del tribunal, mientras reía porque Harry se había caído.

―Ahí te quedas, pringado. ¡Yo me largo!

Y salió corriendo mientras se reía como un maníaco.

―Pero será... En fin.

Entró en la sala. El juicio empezó, y naturalmente nadie le acompañaba. Pero de repente apareció Dumbledore, como defensa. Harry se sintió aliviado.

Cuando el juicio terminó favorablemente, Harry se acercó para hablar con Dumbledore.

―¿Profesor?

―Ah, hola, Harry ―saludó el anciano director mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver a Harry.

―¿Le pasa algo?

―¿Ah mí? No nada. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme.

―Le acompaño.

Se dispusieron a salir, pero Dumbledore de repente empujó a Harry con una inusitada fuerza, estampándole contra la pared. Acto seguido echó a correr todavía con los ojos tapados para no ver a Harry.

―¡Ahí te quedas, pringado! ―gritaba mientras corría, pero como tenía los ojos tapados, no veía bien y se estampó contra una pared.

El Ministro salió de la sala y vio el espectáculo.

―Y luego no me creen cuando digo que este hombre chochea.


	41. La gata

**Escena:** La Piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall, convertida en gata, se encontraba sentada sobre el muro de ladrillo, observando a los Dursley. Llevaba todo el día allí y ya estaba anocheciendo. Desearía estar en alguna de las celebraciones que se estaban produciendo por toda Inglaterra, pero no podía debido a la misión que Dumbledore le había asignado. Y allí estaba, aburrida y con el trasero helado, aunque a decir verdad le daba igual. Odiaba las fiestas.<p>

De repente, una mujer apareció.

―Oh, qué gatito tan bonito.

Y a pesar de ser mayor, atrapó a la animaga con rapidez. Minerva la miró y la reconoció. Era Arabella Figg. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.

―Vaya, qué flacucha estás. Y qué marcas más raras tienes. Me recuerdas a Minerva McGonagall. Tan esquelética... Dios, cómo la odio. La odio por ser bruja. Yo es que no lo soy.

La gata bufó.

―Ven, te llevaré a casa para que puedas comer y cazar ratones.

La gata saltó y se transformó de nuevo en humana.

―¡Minerva!

―Hola, Arabella. ¿Por qué no estás en las celebraciones?

―Soy una squib, Minerva. Todas las fiestas están protegidas mágicamente.

―Ya... Pues ahora largo, estoy en misión de Dumbledore.

―Va-vale ―y se alejó ―. No te tomes en cuenta lo que he dicho, ¿vale? Venga, adiós.

Y se marchó con el paso apretado mientras Minerva le echaba una mirada de ira.


	42. Velas

**Escena:** La Piedra Filosofal

* * *

><p>Los alumnos de primero entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry vio que el techo estaba lleno de velas flotantes. Por encima de ellas podía ver el cielo descubierto.<p>

―El techo no es real. Es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de fuera. Lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts ―dijo Hermione Granger.

Llegaron hasta estar frente a la mesa de profesores. La profesora McGonagall se dispuso a hablar, pero notó que algo blanco parecido a una gota caía en su sombrero. Después otra y otra más. Los alumnos empezaron a lanzar varios quejidos. De las miles de velas encendidas caían miles y miles de gotas de cera caliente que impactaban contra los alumnos, quemándolos.

Estos se levantaron y corrieron despavoridos. La profesora McGonagall, protegiéndose, llegó hasta el director.

―Dumbledore, no entiendo cómo puedes hacer que floten miles de velas y no evitar que la cera caliente queme a los alumnos. De verdad que no lo entiendo...


	43. El director cotilla

**Escena:** El Misterio del Príncipe

* * *

><p>Harry llegó al despacho de Dumbledore para tener su primera clase especial con el anciano director. Se moría de ganas por asistir a su primera lección. Por su cabeza pasaban a toda velocidad las distintas posibilidades de enseñanza que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento, todas ellas, curiosamente, recitadas por Hermione.<p>

Finalmente, llegó al despacho.

―_¿Qué tal tus actividades extraescolares?_ ―preguntó el director tras un breve saludo.

―_¿Señor?_

―_He notado que pasas bastante tiempo con la señorita Granger. ¿No he podido evitar preguntarme si...?_

―_Oh, no, no. Bueno. Es simpática y somos amigos. Pero no._

―_Perdóname. Era mera curiosidad._

Estuvieron en silencio. El director tamborileaba con los dedos mientras en su expresión se notaba un profundo deseo de preguntar algo. Harry se estaba impacientado y el silencio lo volvía incómodo.

―Así que... no te gusta.

―No, claro que no. Ella es como una hermana para mí ―Harry sonrió. En verdad quería a Hermione como una hermana.

―¿En serio? Bueno... Supongo que el señor Weasley tendrá más suerte. ¿Y qué hay de Cho Chang?

Harry no entendía por qué el director le preguntaba ahora sobre Cho.

―¿Cho? ¿Qué le pasa?

―Bueno. Es joven... es guapa...

―No lo dudo, pero ya no nos hablamos. ¿Vamos a empezar con la clase?

El director asintió afirmativamente, pero aún quería saber más cosas.

―¿Así que no te gusta nadie? ¿Seguro? ¿Qué me dices que Lavender Brown?

―Creo que está interesada en Ron.

―¿En serio? Vaya con los Weasley, no dejan escapar una. ¿Y Parvati Patil?

Harry se removió incómodo sobre la silla. ¿Por qué el director se había vuelto de repente una mezcla entre una maruja y una alcahueta?

―No es mi tipo.

―¿Ginny Weasley?

―Es la hermana de Ron. Me parece un insulto a su persona.

El director bufó y desdeñó aquella idea con varios aspavientos.

―No me vengas con asuntos de honor, Harry Potter. Todos sabemos que Ginny es muy atractiva.

―Señor, ¿vamos a empezar a de una vez?

De repente, el director se puso alerta.

―Por Merlín, ¿no te gustará... Eloise Midgen?

Harry se asustó.

―Cielos, no. Director, por favor, dejemos de hablar de mujeres, ¿vale? Esto me pone un poco incómodo.

―¡Eres gay! ―gritó de repente, asustando al muchacho.

―¿¡Qué?

El director se levantó. Estaba eufórico. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la sala mientras daba palmadas de entusiasmo.

―Sí, gay. Vamos, no es tan malo. Mucha gente lo piensa. Es que no parece gustarte ninguna chica, y estás rodeado de un montón de ellas. ¿Y he pensado? ¿Y si es gay? En fin, siempre te he visto muy unido al señor Weasley, aunque Draco Malfoy también es un buen partido. Y ya sabes, como sois enemigos, pues eso causa un mayor reto. O tal vez los prefieras más mayores. Siempre vi que te llevabas muy bien con el señor Lupin. Y el tiempo que pasaste con Sirius... Por no hablar de tus desacuerdos con el profesor Snape.

Harry se estaba mareando.

―Profesor... No me gustan los hombres, ¿vale? Por mucho que usted o mucha gente lo piense. No soy gay.

―Harry, Harry, Harry... No tienes que negarlo. En fin, ¿qué más da que lo seas? ¿Va a influir eso en tu cometido? ¿Qué importa si tienes que derrotar a Lord Voldemort desde la acera de enfrente?

Harry parecía alucinado.

―¿Tengo que derrotar a Voldemort?

―¿No te lo había dicho? ―Harry negó ―. Tranquilo, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Y con una misteriosa sonrisa cerró la puerta del despacho.


	44. Poción de matalobos

**Escena:** El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

><p>Lupin llamó a la puerta del despacho. Tenía la mirada un poco ida, temblaba y se frotaba las manos. Severus Snape abrió la puerta. Al verlo, bufó.<p>

―¿Qué quieres, Lupin?

―Sev-Severus ―tartamudeó ― ¿Tienes más?

―Ya te dije que no te iba a dar más chocolate, Lupin. La excusa de alumnos trastornados por los dementores no te servirá esta vez.

―Pero Severus, la necesito.

―Lo siento, Lupin. Pero no. Ya no me dedico al contrabando de sustancias exóticas.

―Severus, se acerca la Luna llena.

Snape lo miró extrañado.

―¿Luna llena? Lupin, el chocolate no te ayudará a pasar el ciclo lunar.

―¡Mierda, Severus! ¡Necesito la poción de matalobos! ¡Mañana hay Luna llena!

Severus se quedó callado. Deslizó una mano en su túnica y le pasó un frasco pequeño. Lupin lo cogió de mala gana.

―Gracias. Y no soy un yonqui, maldita sea.

Y se marchó. Severus cerró la puerta. En cuanto Remus estuvo sólo, abrió fervientemente el frasco y devoró la poción. Aquello se estaba volviendo adictivo.


	45. Los planes del Señor Tenebroso

**Escena:** El Cáliz de Fuego

* * *

><p>Frank Bryce subió hasta la segunda planta de la vieja mansión Ryddle. Desde su pequeña casa había visto luz. Creyendo que se trataba de los malditos niños del pueblo, que otra vez le estaban haciendo la vida imposible, se dispuso a darles una lección. Sin embargo, no eran niños los que estaban allí.<p>

―Qué fastidioso te has vuelto, Colagusano.

Era una voz siseante la que hablaba. A Frank le resultó terrorífica. Intentó no hacer ruido para evitar llamar la atención. Vio que había tres personas en la habitación. Hablaban de varios asuntos. Entre ellos, el planear un asesinato. Frank tenía que salir de allí, pero algo se lo impidió. Decidió seguir escuchando, pues lo que contaban era aún más aterrador.

―¿Cómo va la fiesta? ―preguntó la voz siseante.

―Pues... ―decía el tal Colagusano.

―Va bien, mi señor ―dijo el otro ―. Tus seguidores aparecerán en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

El hombre de la voz siseante reía.

―Bien, bien. ¿Quién ha comprado los globos?

―Mcnair, señor ―dijeron los dos.

―¿Y las tartas?

―Travers, señor ―volvieron a repetir.

―¿Y habéis comprado el regalo?

Ambos asintieron fervientemente.

―Hay tres muggles preparados, señor.

―Perfecto, perfecto. Esto será mucho mejor incluso que el futuro asesinato de Harry Potter... Lucius estará muy contento con la fiesta de cumpleaños que le vamos a preparar.

Los tres rieron. Entonces apareció Nagini.

―Nagini me dice que el viejo que cuida la casa está esperando fuera, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer y quiero que esta sea una gran fiesta para Lucius. Señor, amable señor, ¿puede acercarse? ―dijo el de la voz siseante.

Frank se acercó.

―¿Sí?

―Señor, ¿podría venir más tarde para que pueda asesinarle? Es que estamos preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿sabe usted?

Frank asintió.

―Claro, claro. ¿Quiere que venga en una hora?

―¡Eso sería estupendo! Y ahora... ¡Lárguese de aquí!

Frank se marchó corriendo, sin hacer caso a las miradas atónitas de los otros dos presentes ni de la enorme serpiente que acababa de llegar. Se largaba de allí.

―Señor... ―empezó a decir uno ―. ¿No cree que deberíamos...?

―No me molestes, Barty. ¿Creéis que deberíamos invitar al Ministro?


	46. La indirecta

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

><p>―¡Draco! ―gritó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo.<p>

Todos y cada uno de los mortífagos, con su Señor a la cabeza, se encontraban en el patio de Hogwarts. Harry Potter había muerto al fin ante el Señor Tenebroso, y ahora tocaba ya la rendición total por parte de las fuerzas que habían defendido el castillo.

Pero Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba entre ellas, no obedeció a su padre. Como siempre. El joven Malfoy era un caso perdido para con su padre.

―Draco ―llamó Narcisa ―. Ven.

A su madre, obviamente, le haría más caso, ya que era ella la que le daba caramelos, le frotaba la espalda cuando se bañaba y le arropaba en su camita. Caminó hacia ellos, dejando atrás a los defensores. No pudo evitar sentir que cientos de ojos se clavaban en él.

Pero el Lord Tenebroso se interpuso en su camino. A lo mejor es que tenía que besarle una mano. O peor, besarle uno de sus mugrientos pies, llenos de barro y suciedad. Lord Voldemort acostumbraba a llevar, como única prenda de vestir, una túnica negra. Ni siquiera utilizaba zapatos.

De repente, el Señor Tenebroso sacó un trozo de cartón, y lo sujetó con ambas manos. El cartón tenía una inscripción que Draco leyó: _Abrazos gratis._

―¿Captas la indirecta? ―preguntó Lord Voldemort.

A Draco no le quedaba otra. No sabía si incluso era mejor besarle uno de los pies. Al final, el Señor Tenebroso le dio un abrazo que hasta parecía forzado. Por fin, pudo volver junto a sus padres.

Entonces, Bellatrix se acercó a su Señor.

―Mi señor... Yo sí he captado el mensaje ―dijo ella, implorante, mientras le atusaba el bajo de la túnica y le besaba los pies llenos de barro y suciedad.

―Esto... sí, claro. Pero... eh, ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

Y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de su lacaya, antes de que tuviese que darle un abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>Atención a la cara de Dean Thomas después de que Voldemort le de un abrazo a Draco. No se puede explicar de mejor manera lo surrealista de la escena.<em>


End file.
